New
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set post "Sharp Teeth". When Dean comes home, he finds out Sam and Castiel are together.


**I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>While Dean got his bags out of the car, Castiel greeted Sam with a kiss at the entrance to the bunker. "I missed you," he murmured.<p>

He laughed. "I missed you, too, Cas." They were still making out when Dean walked through the door and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"What the hell did I miss while I was gone?" He had never expected to walk in on his brother and angel kissing. Dean had definitely been thrown for a loop.

"You pissed or have a problem with this?" Sam was still mad at his brother and really hoped Dean had no issues about his relationship with Castiel.

Dean shook his head, unwilling to further anger Sam. "Nope, I don't. So are you two just fucking or actually together?"

"Dean!"

"What, Sam? I'm just wondering!" Dean knew it was none of his business, but he had to know. Plus, he had to figure out to proceed here.

"We're together now. I'm in love with him. And he feels the same way about me," Castiel explained. He waited impatiently for Dean's response as Sam nervously tapped his foot and nodded at his brother.

"Okay then. I'm going to go eat and let you get back to making out." Dean set his bags down and made his way towards the kitchen.

"He'll be fine." Sam was glad his brother hadn't freaked out, but maybe that was coming later. He started preparing himself for it. He wondered if Dean did have feelings for Castiel, but pushed that thought away. He would have done something about it if he felt that way (maybe).

"You want to go read in the library?" Castiel loved listening to Sam read – it was one of his favorite things, and they both knew it.

Sam laughed. "Maybe later. I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap." That's all he wanted to do lately (besides hunt and have sex), and he hoped he wasn't irritating his boyfriend.

Castiel wasn't irritated, actually. He was just worried. "Go ahead. I'll go see what Dean is doing."

"Have fun." Sam knew exactly what was coming and he felt a little bad for the angel. He figured Castiel could handle himself, though – he always did with Dean. He wasn't worried (much).

Castiel hurried to the kitchen and found Dean washing the dishes. "So now you know."

Dean nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not all that long. It's still pretty new." Castiel waited impatiently for more questions and wasn't disappointed.

"Who made the first move?" Dean just wanted to make sure he was on the same page as the two of them.

"I did. You know what Sam is like – he's still insisting he's not good enough for me, which I don't understand. I literally tore down the wall keeping his memories of Hell from breaking him." He was in awe of the hunter's ability to forgive so quickly and easily. Castiel couldn't believe how kind-hearted Sam was sometimes. He loved that about him, though.

And that's when Dean swooped in. "Yeah, about that. Hurt my brother again and I will kick your fucking ass. I don't care that you're my best friend. That's my brother in there and he deserves the best."

Castiel put his hands up in surrender. "I know. I have no plans to hurt him in any way again, but feel free to kick my ass if you do."

"Good. That's all I needed to know. Now should I give Sam the same talk? You're my best friend and I don't want him hurting you either." Dean loved both of them and didn't want either one hurt, but Sam was his baby brother. He was more important than anyone else in their life.

Castiel laughed. "Go ahead. I'm going to stay here." He didn't know what he was going to do in the kitchen, but he was hungry for another sandwich. They didn't taste like they used to, but he still loved them.

Dean headed towards Sam and smiled when he saw his little brother. "I warned Cas about hurting you. Was just wondering if I had to have the same talk with you."

Sam sighed and shrugged. "I am probably going to fuck this up at one point, so go ahead." He didn't want to, but that was just the way he was wired. He ruined everything.

Dean frowned. He didn't like it when Sam was self-deprecating. "Sammy, you're not going to fuck this up so stop thinking that. But I'll kick your ass if you do. Which I don't think is going to happen." He cringed and wished he could stop rambling.

Despite his side trip in self-hatred, Sam laughed. "Got it, Dean. I'm assuming Cas got this same talk?"

"A variation of it. Not going to let him hurt you again and I just made sure he knows that. That's all." Dean didn't feel guilty about it. He'd do anything to make sure that Sam never got hurt like this again (which had probably led him to letting his brother get possessed by Gadreel in the first place, but he wasn't going to think about that or he'd spiral again).

"I appreciate it. Now can you get out of the room so I can spend some time with my boyfriend?" It still felt weird to call Castiel that. Adjusting to their new relationship wasn't exactly easy.

"Yes. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dean waved and headed towards his room so Sam and Castiel could have some privacy.

After he finished eating his sandwich, Castiel joined Sam in his bedroom. "You look distracted," he observed.

"I am a little. Is it okay if we don't have sex tonight?" Sam really wasn't up for it.

Castiel understood. "It's perfectly fine if we don't have sex tonight. Go to sleep. I promise that I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." He kissed Sam and then rolled over on his side.

Castiel and Sam's relationship wouldn't be the easiest – that was the story of their life, really – but they'd get over the speed bumps and would actually be happy together. And Dean was pleased for them.


End file.
